


Dave y Sean tomados de la mano

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Me siento mal por no haberte dado ni siquiera una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando con David, pero no me siento mal por haber entablado esta relación, Aaron. Y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, soy una persona adulta capaz de decidir por sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave y Sean tomados de la mano

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairings ftw! El Sean/Rossi era algo que shipeabamos con Dayna mi amor cuando ambas estábamos más metidas en el fandom, hurgando mi LJ encontré este drabblecito y decidí compartirlo aquí. Cheers.

-…Hotch.- La voz está cerca de su oído pero realmente no registra el tono ni el fantasma de toque que pasa por su mano derecha. En estos instantes sólo tiene ojos para las manos unidas de su hermano menor y David Rossi.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta, ira apenas contenida en su tono. El joven a su lado vibra con ese tono, listo para atajarlo en caso que Aaron decida volverse irracional y arremeta contra Dave.

Algo primitivo en Aaron quiere borrar esa sonrisa del rostro del otro hombre. Pero la mirada de Sean es tan dura e impenetrable como la de su hermano mayor; digna de un Hotchner. Ambos están a una palabra de distancia de hacer un increíble escándalo y Spencer lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no pasamos, preparo un café y lo averiguamos?- Calma, pidiendo algo de ayuda a Dave y al mismo Sean, sabiendo que Aaron no es fácil de controlar cuando llega a este estado auto-inducido y visceral.

-Claro.- Impone Sean, soltando la mano de Dave y viendo a su hermano a los ojos.

 _Esto va a terminar TAN mal_ , piensa Spencer y realmente no sabe si quiere involucrase en esta pelea entre hermanos. No es su área de experticia, no sabe manejar estos asuntos familiares. Dave luce algo inquieto pero levemente desafiante y si hay algo que será la perdición en todo este desbarajuste es que ninguno de los tres está acostumbrado a dar el brazo a torcer. Spencer sabe muy bien qué clase de actitud Aaron y Dave poseen; y por extensión, ya ha aprendido qué tipo de actitud desafiante tiene Sean también.

Finalmente, las miradas sobrias y secas terminan y todos entran al departamento, Dave se ofrece a hacer café para los Hotchners y Spencer aprovecha para escurrirse a lo cocina con él.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo dejaste que Aaron viniese para acá?- Dave murmura casi en amenazante tono tan pronto están alejados unos buenos metros de los otros dos.

-¿Yo?- Contesta ofendido y luego mira hacia atrás tratando de descifrar si Aaron puede oírlo. Si bien Spencer supo desde el principio que Dave andaba tras Sean, él no tiene nada que ver con esto y no es su maldito encubridor o cómplice.

Los ojos de Dave lo siguen unos momentos mientras intenta encontrar las tazas y luego se desinfla.

-Lo siento, chico. Esto es bastante estresante, ¿sabes?- Spencer le da unos golpecitos en el hombro y le sonríe simpatético. -Al menos no creo que se enoje por la diferencia de edad…

-Sigue soñando…- Spencer ríe, dispuesto a disfrutar este pequeño lapso de poca tensión en el aire.

*

-No necesito tu aprobación.- Suelta en cuanto Spencer y Dave han abandonado la sala. Aaron lo mira y asiente una vez. Sean no quiere pelear por esto, pero parece que algo de discusión será inevitable así que se deja caer en el sillón invitando a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

Aaron no acepta y se queda parado, espalda rígida, brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido. Su típica postura de Jefe que Sean ODIA en situaciones familiares.

-Me siento mal por no haberte dado ni siquiera una pista sobre lo que estaba pasando con David, pero no me siento mal por haber entablado esta relación, Aaron. Y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, soy una persona adulta capaz de decidir por sí mismo.- Hay una pequeña pausa en la que ambos oyen movimiento y quizás… ¿risas? …provenientes de la cocina. De todas formas, ninguno le da mayor importancia. -Como te dije, no necesito tu aprobación.- Finaliza.

-Sean…

-Oh, ya sé que siempre voy a hacer tu hermanito menor. Y que siempre vas a querer protegerme. Y que David es un hombre complicado…- Agrega de último momento. Aaron tiene que reír porque  _Dios, no tiene ni idea qué tan complicado_. Sean le sonríe, complacido de haber logrado este ambiente más tranquilo.

-No es mi intención parecer el malvado de la película.- Confiesa, frustrado consigo mismo, descruzándose de brazos. -Pero esto… va a tomarme un poco de tiempo aceptar que Dave está…- Y un ligero temblor lo recorre, no quiere pensar exactamente acerca de eso.

-Sólo… ¿no seas muy duro con él?

-Todavía necesito cruzar unas palabras con él.- Dice y se sienta al lado de su hermano. -Y con Spencer.- Concluye en un susurro conspirativo.


End file.
